This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Cytoscape has been widely used for visualizing biological networks and protein interactions. Recently, there has been interest in using Cytoscape to visualize results of small molecule screenings, drug/target networks, and metabolic pathways. The ability to visualize small molecules and calculate various compound descriptors would provide an extremely useful extension to the network visualization capabilities of Cytoscape. This project proposes to build such a plugin.